OVER
by mimichanMC
Summary: Las Cristal Gems siempre estan juntas. Siempre (situado después de Mr. Greg)


_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Over**_

La playa resultaba casi tan hermosa de noche como de día. La luna en lo alto de un cielo limpísimo convertía a todo el mar en un espejo plateado murmurante, las olas eran altas y rompían tan cerca de la costa que la arena parecía haberse ido y solo se veía espuma blanca. La brisa mecía su cabello suavemente donde estaba sentada… quizá escondida sobre la única mano de la estatua del templo que aún sobrevivían en su lugar, recargada en el metal frio de las maquinas de lavar, una fila de pañuelos de colores ondeaba sobre su cabeza la sal marina, llenaba su boca de ese sabor salobre que solo por esa noche no la molestaba,

Recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y pudo ver la cuidad no demasiado lejos. Las luces del auto lavado seguían encendidas.

Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que habían regresado de "Empire City" y lejos de lo que decía Steven "lo que pasa en Empire City, se queda en Empire City" no, lo que había pasado allí venía con ella, y por primera vez no dolía… no dolía al menos de la misma forma en la que siempre lo hacía.

Aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado esa noche. Por algún motivo, por primera vez no había parecido una mala idea ser vulnerable, a pesar de que era un sentimiento que odiaba. "Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, también me odiaría" había dicho Greg, y habría sido más fácil odiarlo, al menos habría sido un único sentimiento con el cual lidiar. No podía decir que nunca había reído con Greg, o que siempre lo había visto como un rival, había habido pequeños momentos en los que él había sido un miembro más del equipo, el compañerismo de las gemas de cristal lo habían contagiado a él, y lo había mirado como más que solo un humano, había sido un aliado y eso le había hecho dedicarle más de una sonrisa y alguna palabra amable.

Pero era cierto también que estar a solas en una habitación con él siempre había provocado el mismo sentimiento de querer salir corriendo y que cuando la tocaba… era una sensación casi asquerosa. No porque él fuera desagradable, no lo era realmente, solo… quizá incluso eran celos, Rose había preferido ese humano y…

Y…

Y Rose había tenido quizá un poco de razón de escogerlo a él, de entre todos los demás… incluida ella misma. Greg tenía esa misma capacidad infinita de amor que solo había visto alguna vez en Rose, solo tenía que recordar con cierta irritación cuando él la había conocido.

Solo ese día se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre ese tema abiertamente y él había sido sincero con ella. Le había confesado que se había quedado porque sabía que Rose era su destino, tuvo que pedirle que le explicara qué era eso. Los humanos creían que había ciertos eventos o ciertas personas que estaban destinadas a aparecer en tu vida y que si las pasas de largo solo tu existencia entera se verá afectada, él no solo había escogido quedarse, él se había visto casi obligado por las leyes del destino a hacerlo.

Como podía culparlo por eso, cuando ella se había sentido exactamente igual.

Rose Quartz era por su misma, la definición de destino sin duda, para todas lo había sido. ¿Quién si no ella hubiera acogido con tanto amor a Garnet? una fusión que no debería existir. ¿Quien habría dejado que Amethyst se quedara a su lado cuando estaba "defectuosa"? ¿Quién si no Rose Quartz habría creído en ella? ¿Quién habría visto sobre la odiosa etiqueta de "solo una perla" y la hubiera retado a solo "ser Pearl"? mientras más lo pensaba menos podía culparlo, Rose Quartz solo llegaba a tu vida como una especie de estrella, enorme, hermosa, llena de luz y solo podías rendirte a su gravedad.

Las luces del auto lavado a lo lejos se apagaron, Greg debía estar cansado, casi amanecía y seguro estaría pronto roncando como Steven lo hacía ahora en su cama.

Ella misma cerró sus ojos, padre e hijo debían estar ahora mismo soñando con la misma gema, quizá si cerraba sus ojos podía unirse a sus sueños y compartir un poco más de ella. Era hora de avanzar, de seguir adelante sin el peso de un amargo recuerdo si no solo con el amor que los tres le tenían, sin más rencor, sin más resentimientos, solo recuerdos felices llenos de luz como ella merecía ser recordada y amada.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su espalda, volteó a ver a Amethyst recargada en su costado.

— ¿Amethyst?

— Garnet dice que no diga nada – dijo recargando su cabeza contra su hombro — pero que si tú querías, podía quedarme aquí contigo.

— Sí quiero – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿Puedo yo también?

Giró a su otro costado y allí de pie estaba Garnet esperando. Lagrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos de nuevo, ¿No había derramado suficientes ese día acaso? No le respondió sino que extendió su mano a ella y la alta gema de fusión avanzó hasta ella y al igual que Amethyst rodeó su pequeña espalda con su brazo y la atrajo más cerca, Amethyst solo reajustó su postura para tenerla rodeada.

No quiso decir nada más. Sabía porque estaban allí. Ellas entendían, quizá incluso Garnet había visto lo que había pasado y la apoyaban. La noche alcanzó su punto más oscuro antes del amanecer mientras sus compañeras… su familia compartían este momento con ella también.

— ¿Realmente se acabo? – preguntó Garnet mientras el cielo empezaba a tornarse purpura oscuro

— Sí – suspiró — Es hora de avanzar.

— Me hace feliz saberlo – dijo con una sonrisa cordial — Rose habría deseado que este momento llegara hace mucho, y nosotras también.

— No sé de que están hablando – fingió el cuarzo que apretó un poco más su abrazo sobre su espalda — pero si eso te hace feliz P. me hace feliz también.

— Las quiero — Esta vez fue Perla quien intentó traerlas más cerca en su abrazo.

Y el cielo se volvió borgoña, verde, y naranja. Finalmente cuando el sol emergió del mar y el cielo fue azul y rosado encontró a las gemas de cristal abrazadas, apoyando a su compañera que estaba lista para avanzar, preparadas para no dejarla caer.

 **Fin.**


End file.
